Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Katlana Child
Summary: 'Mama said home is where the heart is when I left that town. I made it all the way to 'San Francisco', and that's where my heart found, Exactly where I'm supposed to be.'


**Hey guys! I know I've been silent for quite some time now. I mostly have been roleplaying with my bestie. Our character's stories got more interesting and it's been really addicting. **

**Anyway, I thought I'd tell you guys some cool news. **

**I've been voice-auditioning again and I might just get into a mini-movie. I'm trying to voice audition for a bunch of things so I can at least have something productive to do. Plus, I'm auditioning for Theatre Company at the new school I'm going to next year this week. (AH!) And the Spelling Bee is this Saturday! (For those who don't know, I won the school Spelling Bee and I'm on my way to Regionals.) This week is going to be a little stressful, so the stories might be postponed. I'm sorry.**

**The other cool news is this; Have you heard of my story The Adventures of Hal Talon and Natalia Warden? Well, I thought it might be fun to make a movie of that using Sims and voice auditioning. I'm taking my time on that, but I've already made the characters. It'll be a little hard to conduct, but I'm willing to try it. :D If you want to voice audition, I'll tell you when I open the auditions. Who knows, you might make a good Natalia. :D Or a great Kai. :D**

**So anyway, that's really it for now. As for this story, I didn't have much time to update all of my stories because of the time change. Plus, I figured out how to build houses on Sims and guess who's building mansions? Yup! Me. :D In fact, The Miami Police Department is pretty cool. (Four floors; Two are serious, the other two...Let's just say Indoor pool and four bowling alleys are something you don't really see in a police station. ;) )**

**I had this story idea a while ago on paper and I thought it was pretty good. It was something I had written down during math. Again, I need to start paying attention in math, but ever since the break from waking up at six, I've been lazy during math. This _is _inspired by the Lady Antebellum song, Home is Where the Heart Is. -I do not own this particular song. If I did, I'd be boss...But it's like owning Cause of Death...I don't.- Thanks everyone. :D**

* * *

><p>Home is Where the Heart Is<p>

**Natara's P.O.V**

I never thought I'd actually be doing this; leaving Quantico for good. Then again, I never thought I'd lose the only job I was so in love with! I fell to my knees, crying the night Chief Blaire called, obviously upset with my behavior, barking at me to regain whatever strength I had left and just forget about all of it. I couldn't. I had worked with the FBI for close to seven years; it was my life.

The worst of it all; it was nearing Christmas Day and I had no home to go to, and my father was very disappointed in me. My little sister, Neha, called every few hours to see how I was managing and I'd put on a fake attitude and explain that everything was more than perfect.

I wasn't lying entirely. I mean, I had more time to talk to myself and set my life straight. I had more time to think about possible job opportunities.

I had lived with my parents for a month before I decided to set out on my own, going far away from Virginia and hopefully to the edge of California.

It was exactly Christmas Eve Morning when I arrived in San Francisco, California. This was _not _where I had dreamed of spending my Christmas. There wasn't any snow...It was just bitterly cold. I turned up the heat in my small car and proceeded into the town. As I drove by, I noticed a newstand filled with papers of a man's face. He had the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. They were beautiful. That's really the only thing I noticed before I completely abandoned the stand.

Fortunately, I found room in an apartment and used the remainder of my money to buy it. When I noticed that my wallet was feeling rather light, I knew I needed to get some more money or I'd lose this home too.

However, the only place open on Christmas Eve was a lonely diner by the San Francisco Police Department. I was not too happy about that, counting that Law-Enforcement just brought me sorrow again and again. But me needing the money did not hold me back from walking in and asking for a job. Without further question, the manager, Carl, handed me an apron. He didn't seem to care that I had ended the life of a co-worker.

I was in Miami on a mission to save a mother and her child's life. My partner, also my boyfriend, and I were staking out the evacuated apartment building, waiting for the right moment to strike. To be honest, I was scared out of my wits, but Shawn kept me together. It wasn't until we heard the gunshot that we knew we were going to be fighting for our lives.

We ran in, ready to take down our killer and we were in an intense fight. I had gotten injured and Shawn stepped in, which was the mistake that ended his life and my career and trust. The details are still a blur, but I remember my hand shaking so bad, that when I pulled the trigger, the bullet ripped through Shawn's abdomen and planted itself between the killer's eyes.

I've had reoccurring nightmares, constantly reminding me of this unforgivable sin. It was all an accident, and the chief understood. But I had to be fired. He told me, 'It's for the safety of our community, Natara.' He technically called me a killer, something I thought I would never be.

Carl had left around five, telling me that he had to buy the last of his Christmas presents for his kids before tomorrow. He reminded me that my shift was until three the next morning, which made me a little upset. I would be all alone in this diner for hours at a time because everyone had someone to go home to tonight.

After he left, I leaned against the closest wall and sighed. I couldn't break down here...In a crummy diner. It was beneath my dignity...That I lost in Quantico. It all came too fast. I slid to the ground and began to cry quietly. I missed everything that used to be mine. I missed Shawn...I missed Quantico...I missed the FBI...Heck, I even missed Blaire. All of my sorrows were interrupted when I heard a bell chime, signaling the arrival of a customer. I straightened myself quickly before jumping to my feet, startling the customer.

He was...Studly.

He smiled slightly. "Hey, you're not Carl," were his first words.

I forced a smirk. "No, I'm Natara...Natara Williams. I'm a new worker."

"Of course you are," the man replied. His hand brushed against something I had seen many times; a gun holster. He must have been a cop. "My name is Detective Mal Fallon...Though, I prefer Mal."

"Do you happen to work at the police station down the street?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's a great place, but honestly, it has its days."

"Like today?"

"No, today's been pretty good. A lot of people don't like committing crimes on Christmas Eve or Day, so the officers are mainly chilling or buying presents for their families."

"Have you finished your Christmas Shopping yet?"

Mal smirked. "Yeah, I bought myself a new tie. I think that concludes this year's shopping."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "So, you're single?"

"Well..." my eyes moved to his hands, where he was fiddling with his ring finger. My brain worked up a conclusion before he could speak.

"She cheated on you, didn't she."

His eyes widened slightly. "How did you..."

"Your hand," I replied. "You're playing with your ring finger. Obviously this is an awkward subject for you, so you result to that."

"Wow. That was impressive. What are you, a psychic?" Mal asked, smiling.

"No, not quite. I used to work for the FBI." As soon as I said that, he laughed.

"What are you doing in a diner, then? Shouldn't you be..." he stopped. "Oh no...You didn't get fired...did you?"

I sighed heavily and shrugged. "You can't please every one."

"Dang, that's hard. What happened?" Mal asked and I sighed.

"It's kind of confidential, really..." I informed him.

"Come on," Mal urged. "You can't just automatically find out what my deep, dark secrets are and not tell me yours."

"We just met!"

"So...You know something my co-workers don't."

I stopped and looked at him for a moment. His voice had quivered just slightly. "Your co-workers still think you're married?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I...I just never got around to telling them. They don't need to know because it doesn't involve them. Besides, they're all too happy about our latest victory."

Mal seemed as if he wanted to move away from the divorce topic, so I gladly obliged.

"Victory?" I asked and he nodded.

"The Maskmaker. He was this psycho who liked to kill red-heads and plaster their faces. We finally caught him and it turned out to be this eccentric doctor that worked in an abandoned warehouse. We found him in the mask and everything."

I nodded and my mind drifted back to the newspaper stand. It was _his _face. "Were you the captor of the Maskmaker?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone is calling me the San Francisco Hero. Honestly, it gets annoying when woman similar to my age start asking for autographs. I'm just a police guy working his way to pay for an apartment...Nothing more than just that."

"Have you already had a trial for the doctor?"

"No. He died the night I caught him. Apparently, he tried to drug himself so he could escape the sins he committed. At least, that's what my captain says. The drug he used must have reached his lungs, making them collapse. I'm still unsure of details."

I smiled slightly. "Well, at least a killer is off the streets," I said and Mal smiled back.

We talked for what seemed like ages. I exchanged some of my stories while he exchanged his. All the while, I never saw the sun rise, signaling the Christmas morning. We were laughing and having the time of our lives.

Mal looked at his watch after a final story and sighed. "I have to get going. My shift starts at eight and it's almost seven."

My eyes widened. "Really? Wow, I went way over my shift..."

Mal chuckled and he grabbed his coat. "Mind if I escort you to your car?"

"You're so kind," I replied and I followed him out the door. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot and my heart sped up. What was he doing?

"That was a great way to start off my Christmas morning, Natara," he said, and smiled.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked cautiously and Mal chuckled lightly.

"I come to that diner every night," he responded and I smiled back.

"Really?"

"Well...I do now."

-C.O.D-

That night I met Mal...Things had changed. Every time he entered the diner, my heart would race and every other customer became transparent, which annoyed Carl slightly, but he didn't interfere too much. He always explained that this was the course of true love. I didn't like that, mainly because I still felt attached to Shawn in a way.

However, as time went on, Shawn slowly drifted from my mind. I soon found myself on 'dates' with Mal. By dates, I meant Mal bought me some coffee and we sat across the counter, talking.

On New Years...We had our first kiss.

It was so sudden. We were talking to each other like usual and he leaned across the counter and kissed me softly as the countdown reached its end. It had been six-days since we met, and I found myself madly in love with Detective Mal Fallon. I couldn't reveal it though.

Around Valentines Day, Mal asked me on another date and me, not wanting to upset him, followed and we had the night of our lives. (Clothes stayed on...In case you were thinking of the alternative.)

I have to skip around, because our love story is a long one. New Years, two years later, Mal got down on one knee in the diner and professed his love for me. I couldn't help but blush as customers tuned in.

"You light up my life, Nat," he announced. "Every moment with you makes me crazy in love and I need you to know that. I love you more than anything...More than life itself. Natara Williams, will you do the honor of becoming my bride?"

Wolf-whistles and cheers rang throughout the diner. I was happy...Very happy. This was the proposal I had never dreamed of, yet, it was perfect. I didn't think I'd be wearing an apron, in a dirty diner, the love of my life asking me to marry him. I was in shock for a short moment before I agreed and he pulled me into a warm hug. Everything I had done before coming to San Francisco suddenly didn't matter.

The day before my wedding, my family came out to officially meet Mal. Neha had met him through Skype while talking to me and already loved my choice in husbands. (She had loathed Shawn.) Dad was pretty impressed by Mal's wit and charm and Mom was very taken as well.

That same night, my mom pulled me aside and smiled softy. "You nervous?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Well, it's certainly something I should be concerned about," I replied.

"It's alright to be scared, honey," she said, smirking.

"Yeah, I know it's okay...I just don't see the point. Mal loves me more than anything."

"I know he does. Look at what has happened over the last two years; you were fired from the FBI. You came to San Francisco. You met the man who is becoming your husband tomorrow. And most importantly, you're happy. What can you tell me about that, Natara?"

"I followed my heart," I said, thinking closely about this answer.

My mom smiled and kissed my forehead. Our feud had died down over the last year. Everyone was at its happiest. "Good night, Natara."

"Good night, Mom."

The next morning was amazing. Just before I said, 'I Do,' I realized what my mom was talking about. She said a phrase a lot when I was little; Home is Where the Heart Is. This was where my heart was.

This was my home.


End file.
